Heaven's Failure
by GradusAdParnassum
Summary: The fairy wished for her brother to don't die, she wished for him to be happy, living in the next day, so she dived into the sea of power that was the Root of the Universe. The knowledge that had been acquired was used to save him before his soul dispersed and returned to the Root, unable to save both of them, she used Heaven's Feel to save him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi Fate/Grand Order is owned by Type-Moon based on the work of Takuya Satō and Kinoko Nasu... I think**_

* * *

_**Message: This is an alternate universe of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, Heaven's Feel and Heaven's Failure (An online doujinshi whose author I don't know). I hope that you like it. Any advice will be appreciated.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Fake Magician

Her routine since she had been transported to this universe by the one who had taken her since her 'Third Forging', as the old man who had taken her when she had yet to understand what she was put it, was monotonous, but she still preferred the monotonous routine over the path of blood that she had carved towards her Desolate Mountain of Corpses.

Emilya von Einzbern. That was the name that the old man that she had first known as the Wizard Marshall from the mouth of the people capable of artificially reenacting Miracles that had been trying to get close to take her down and investigate what she was capable of or something like that. She had thought at that time to have heard from their mouths, and it had eventually seemed to be the correct guess.

No one had been able to get near her the first hours since she gained consciousness, their souls crushed by her mere presence as she tried to understand why she existed and why she _knew_... _everything_. Be it from the past or all the alternative futures, she could see them all for the soul of the universe _t__old her_ about it, about everything.

But her mind couldn't comprehend it all, for even though she was a being who had transcended to a greater plane of existence, her mind was still part human, for her mind was not hers alone but the combination of a Sword and a Fairy of the Winter, both tied by family but not by blood.

She woke up at 4 o'clock in the morning and did a few stretches and light that lasted an hour later, she considered light exercises, but considering that she usually used weights of almost a tenth of a ton and made a routine of a series five series of twenty repetitions each one of them with a rest of ten seconds. Every single one of her students that had heard such thing and believed it wondered why had she not broke her back yet or why did she not look like a muscle gorilla and instead looked like... a world-level model or something like that.

Emilya had never paid attention to such things for too long. She had never cared about the odd looks that both the male and female population gave to her body, unless they tried to _touch_, the man that had 'accidentally' touched her bottom in the train for over five seconds and instead of pulling it off, the strong-looking young man tried to get a better _touch, _the idiot even had the gut to ask her her name with that idiotic smile that pissed her off... such a shame that idiots did not know how to fly correctly through windows. Crushed hands, broken nose and multiple traumas on his chest.

She had heard from fellow teachers, after they had heard about what she had done with the man, to only give the ones that gave her that sort of look a few _recommendations_ as they were hot-blooded young boys and girls in the spring of their youth.

After she ended her routine, she started one of the few things that she took the most joy on, cooking. Emilya did not know why, but she had always felt a sense of tranquility that showered her whole mind and made her chest warm.

In the middle of preparing the breakfast, Emilya was finally able to remind herself that she did not need to make enough food to feed a whole town like in the past for there was only a single person that would be eating this, but she still did not know why she had done it the first weeks since her arrival to this world caused by the two children that she had trained in order to make them into people strong enough to stand side to side to the legends of old and new, the two siblings that wanted a weapon like her to live a normal life where she would no longer be considered as a Villain by the whole population of her former world just because of her actions as an Enemy of Evil. The clouded images of people sitting on each and single one of the seats of the Japanese dinner table, all of them chatting happily while enjoying the food that she had prepared... it warmed her heart but it also made her feel sick.

A deep regret that stung her fragile heart of glass-like the sharpest of the blades.

She had many things to regrets on her lifetime of over ten years, the time in which she had been conscious, like not staying more on that little town that she had saved from the terrorist that had made their base in there, looking after those orphan children, obeying the orders of the superiors of not using her Magic in order to extend the life of the Designer Baby that she had later considered her as a daughter, not going all out in that final battle so the Doctor could live, even if it meant the end of her existence, for he was more valuable for the two children than she would ever be.

A weapon did not deserve to be loved after all... and despite that, both children did so without hesitating despite knowing all that she had done, all the blood that covered her hands.

Her, the Huntress of the Red Plains. Her, who had dyed a whole city in red and left it in ruins after battling the army of a country, men and women send to take her down in order for her to no longer continue her crusade of ending the life of every single being that hurt the innocent, even if it was at the cost of a few innocent that only followed order. Her, the one who had destroyed entire countries in just a week, leaving the innocent to deal with the consequences of her actions.

Her, the last being who had been accepted into the Throne of Heroes into the contemporary age as shown in the two Noble Phantasms that she had created from the Souls of the Emotions that she had lost a long time ago. All the emotions that connected with the very concept of a Love.

She looked at both weapons on one of the walls as if it were a mere decoration like every other weapon in weapon racks or the walls, however, these pair of bayoneted handguns, unlike the other weapons, was on a single wall that did not hold any other kind of weapon.

Kanshou, the Black Handgun, and Bakuya, the White Handgun. Although both were rather brand new Noble Phantasms with a rather recent legend, their innate power was enough to eradicate all sort of Mysteries that were not at the same level of a True Magic, Conceptual Weapons or Noble Phantasms of high power level, making her the bane of every being of the moonlight world. Both had their special abilities that she had given through enough hard work, sweat, and _souls_ from all sorts of Phantasmal Beasts.

Kanshou, the Black Handgun of Pain, Grieving, Regret, and Death.

Created from pieces of the Souls of evil Phantasmal Beasts, creating the base of their powers from the souls of True Daemons and Demon Pillars. It's bullets, created from her raw energy and empowered by the chaos of the universe, were made to pierce, it was widely known on the other side of the world that when one of the bullets, created using as a basis the Origin of the Spellcaster known as the 'Magus Killer', was shot from the gun, it would always land on the objective and leave injuries incapable of being healed through any mean that was not the Third Magic. The tissue around the impact zone would cripple to the point of it resulting in necrosis incapable of getting rid of no matter what for it was not only the physical body that was affected but also the spiritual one, but the worse effect was when the bullets impacted a being that was linked to the spiritual side of the world, the pain that one felt upon contact with these guns was something that no being would desire to another, no matter how much said person hated the other.

Bakuya, the White Handgun of Love, Loyalty, Happiness, and Life.

Created from parts of the existence of beings out of comprehension for any kind of being that did not belong to the level of mystery that _it_ had achieved, from a world that had already died out at this point. The base was _Their_ 'Souls' and the rest was made completely from the souls of Fairies, Divine Spirits, and Legendary Dragons. Its bullets were able to Re-enact Mysteries, although one of the purposes of its creation was to launch powerful barrages of bullets that could shatter entire armies in a few seconds or a single shot capable of destroying an entire building when accessing to one of the lowest levels of its capability. However, she had also made sure that the principal purpose of this gun was to heal and bring life to the wastelands, a single bullet shot at a dessert could make it become a lush gigantic forest, a contaminated river into the purest of the waters, the descending lava of a volcano into stone, and so on.

The effects of those two weapons were only able to be used by her and only her, she had made sure of that, any person that was not her and used these guns would be unable to shot anything for the bullets of these handguns were constructions made from the power that she wielded.

She had never used it at its full potential, usually limiting herself to the same power that a normal handgun had, only raising its level against beings that were a threat to her physical body. But it had been theorized by the Wizard Marshall that those handguns if used at its full potential, had the power to destroy the world. An exaggeration or not, it was undoubtedly that her creations were strong.

Emilya continued with her daily routine of going to the bath tube and taking a bath, letting the only cloth that she had at the moment, a revealing piece of black underwear that a student had gifted her... _T__heir name was... thongs panties, I believe_.

She did a stretch to refresh a little her body to let it be less tense, it felt comfortable to hear and feel a few of her bones making _cracking_ sounds. It was at that point where any person would be able to admire her hourglass body sculpted by a being who had transcended to a higher plane of existence who had always wanted to look more 'mature' using as a basis the fetiches of the majority of the male species, fair skin like marble, big round crimson eyes, silky hair as white as the snow, refined features. Some of the students, males and even a great part of the females, referred to her as the Divine Beauty, not the most original of the nicknames but it was a nickname given by lusty teenagers that were thinking more about staring at her body than giving her a nickname. The number of confessions that she got each week was enough to cause anyone to become annoyed by the very sight of a letter or a blushing student standing in front of her.

A shudder invaded his whole body the moment the point of her finger entered the bath, she didn't hesitate later to enter completely to the hot water that she had been preparing for a few minutes.

The house had cost a lot of money, but considering how much money she had gotten by selling many weak Mystic Codes on the Mystic Black Market of the capital of Japan the day that she had arrived this world. Although most of the money that has been spent on that house was due to the donation that she had made for the old couple that had sold her this traditional Japanese house at a rather cheap price.

"Still... it is somewhat disappointing."

For someone like her, a Magician focused on the study of the creation of Mystic Codes and Conceptual Weapons of great power, most of them considered to be at the same level of Artifacts of the Age of Gods, the disappointment that she felt when hearing that the Mystic Codes that she had crafted was considered of Middle-rank and even High-rank... she preferred to don't mention that those Mystic Codes were failures of other projects. Yes, their power had been empowered by the thick mana that filled the environment to the point that rather weak failures like those Mystic Codes could be considered High ranked masterpieces.

She did not stay for far too long in the bath, leaving after somewhere near the thirty minutes. She stopped once she was in front of the towel, feeling that someone was spying on her, a complex set of Magical Circuits that was invisible to the eye of anyone that did not belong to the Moonlight World, the artificial Magic Crest created by the alteration of Magic Circuits that had been taken by the Enforcers in all the existence of the Mage Association and some Phantasmal Species that she had found in her travels to the Reverse Side of the World just to get the materials required for every and single one of her creations.

A snap of her fingers and the soul of the familiar that was trying to access her Bounded Field was shattered into energy that went directly to the Magic Circles and Sigils that covered her right arm and her back completely.

Another soul to turn into a Magic Circuit for her Magic Crest just in case she decided to have a child. Until now, she had a total of 1639 Magic Circuits that composes her Magic Crest, each one of them storing a great amount of information regarding the Thaumaturgy; however, she wasn't so crazy to put her knowledge of what she knew of the True Magics, she would like to be the last person who owned the Third Magic.

"Seriously, that Gremory girl, does she not know what is to give up?"

As if there could be a Devil strong enough to be able to reincarnate her into one of her kin and if someone tried to force the process, they would greet the surprise that she would never be able to be reincarnated into a Devil. The idea of someone being strong enough to be able to turn her into a Devil was quite laughable.

However, she preferred to stay outside the radar of the two older siblings of the two heiresses that wanted to investigate everything about her to see if they could bribe her with something or a thing like that, although both of them were responsible girls with good priorities in their educational life, devils were known for being creatures of sin and desire, and the Gremory girl just _screamed_ greed, even if she hid it very well behind that angelical smile and pretty eyes. Even if she could wipe them out with just a whim, she preferred not wasting time when she had better things to do and just killing their familiars took her a few seconds.

She called the attention of their siblings the first time she had done that and they tried to disguise themselves as mere passing by dwellers of the other side, and start asking her questions under the _excuse_ that she, as a magician and an applicant for the position for being a teacher of Physical Education. She had never lied before, only used half-lies and concealed the truth by no speaking, so when they asked her if she was a Magician, she said 'Yes' and that she meant no harm to their family members, only wanting to live a pacific life in this world with its age of the gods still intact.

They agreed to leave her be... on one condition, to join the peerages of one of their sisters. She was unaware of the term that this particular descendant race of the demons of this world was using, which confuses both older siblings as it was of common knowledge that the Devils had a system which could turn any being of other race into one of their own. An impressive feat that she thought to be the only person able to do such a thing. New worlds had many surprises, she had been aware of that but had never taken too much attention on such things, now that she was going to live here, such things were now of primary importance.

She had refused as she did not want to be a member of a race who was obviously at the scope of all the races and such a thing would only reward her with troubles. Not to mention that her Magics would prevent such pitiful excuse of a spell.

She could do better.

But she preferred to go for the pacific route and say that the only things that she was interested in was to find a place where to live peacefully without worrying about any kind of conflict, and so she had chosen this territory for the fact that the ones that owned it were close family members to overprotective powerful being of this world. The fact that she had concealed her existence, making it give the feeling of a normal Magus instead of a higher being of Planetary-level who had achieved the Third Magic and had tapped the surface of the other Magics.

They left her be, with the condition that she would make anything that their sisters would ask her, not counting making her part of their peerages. Unless it was on her own volition.

"Okay, and..." She made sure that the zipper of this tracker jacket would not be caught by her excessively large bosom. "There, a victory for me, Zipper-kun." It was extremely annoying that Zipper-kun always was caught at the bottom of her breasts whenever she closed her jacket.

The uniform of the Physical Education Teachers was nothing so elegant as a suit or a dress-suit, she was supposed to use a tracksuit of blue color. Something informal, but suitable for the kind of course that she was supposed to teach.

A few more stretches after having left everything in its respective place and she was ready to go.

* * *

Emilya always stopped by in this house, after a 'few' runs to the whole block.

Why?

One may ask.

The answer to that question was simple—

A pair of hands started to fondle her breasts after the owner of those hands had stumbled with her body on purpose.

"Emilya-chan~, again waiting for Shirou?"

For such childish and energic voice one would at least except that the one that had done such action would be a teenager, one that had not a single ounce of shame on their being. But it was her coworker, a woman many years older than she had— Counting it from the moment in which she had first gained consciousness— with the energy of a child.

"Fujimura Taiga-san, it is indecent to make such a thing in public and in private."

She emotionless stated the fact but did not attempt to take off her the child in the body of an adult.

Emilya tolerated the presence of her coworker despite it being annoying for many of the teachers. No, if one were to describe what she felt at the presence of Fujimura-sensei would be calm. Somewhat contradictory, as being near the most hyperactive woman of the institution meant not being able to know that peace even existed, but somewhere in the heart that she had forgotten that existed until the vessel for Galahad had been created felt... _warm_ and heavy, a feeling that she had grown curious about it and got to like it.

"Hehehe, can't help it if you have such a lewd body! You are a temptation to destroy every maiden's heterosexuality!"

Her impassive look directed to the eyes of this reality's version of the vessel for the Jaguar Warrior, making her stop with the fondling of her breasts. The face of Fujimura Taiga was as cheerful as ever. No, she was even more excited, meaning that the adopted son of Kerry, as his wife told her to call him, was probably making breakfast. Then again, her flushed cheeks and scent of alcohol that reeked from her body made it clear why she was groping her breasts and saying such things when even she had a sort of decency to maintain, even if it was really small for how many things that would be embarrassing for women of her age.

"Fujimura Taiga-san, It is improper for a teacher to be drunk so early in the morning."

"It's okay, it's okay, I may have drunk an itsy-bitsy of-_ Hip_\- The drink of my grandpa, it was not that bad."

The flush started to disappear as my magical energy started to turn her into a sober person before anyone saw her in such state, especially the kids in the house that was used as an apartment for several students and teachers alike. The English Teacher may not be an example to all the alumni, but she was a member liked by all the students, and more importantly, a person that she liked to be with. She would never allow anyone to fire her just because she was extremely careless this time.

"What happened? Did your boyfriend broke up with you or something?"

She pouted, obviously annoyed by the questions of the taller woman.

"How mean of you, Emy-chan! You are making me remember that my date did not even arrive yesterday!"

And so her previous drunken state was washed off and replaced by a frustration that seemed to fuel the dangerous aura of the woman responsible for the Kendo Club. They continued to walk forward into the traditional large Japanese house, and she continued to listen to her loud complaints about what had happened with her date and all the information about him, not to mention their short story together.

She stopped in the door that connected to the dining room where everyone was having a large breakfast together, this liveliness... something about this hurt even more than watching the Dining Room of Chaldea, the harsh words of the King of Knights, the appearances of many Pseudo-Servants, among many other things. The happiness that filled the entire room was something that she found out of place but also nostalgic.

There were many faces in this room that made her heart ache, as if just staring at this happiness hurt her in some way.

The face of a pair of sisters, the big overprotective sister of black hair and aqua eyes that had no honesty regarding her feelings and the gentle and innocent little sister of violet hair and eyes. The younger sister trying to calm down the older sister, who was in a heated discussion against a more endowed girl of blonde hair and bronze eyes.

The face of the aunt of the sisters, the Home Economics Teacher, who was near the younger sister to make sure that no harm would fall to the young girl.

The blond woman with emerald eyes that greatly resembled the King of Knights whose hunger equaled the one of her alternative self.

The face of a snow fairy along with her twin sister and their friend.

The face of a man with a tired yet happy look on his face.

... The face of a redhead kid helping put the plates on the table along with two other women.

They all noticed their arrival due to the loud announcement of the English teacher.

"Shirou! I want more!"

She exclaimed despite not even being in her respective place.

Emilya properly greeted everyone with a vow that had been replied instantly.

"Good morning, Emilya-sensei."

She did not mind the extra food that she was eating for she had yet to feel full.

This feeling, this warm feeling that the female sibling had described as happiness... this was truly a thing worth of dying for.

A feeling that she wanted to be eternal.

But she knew that it would never last forever, for anything lasted forever. Especially the most beautiful of things.

The war would find her eventually even if she tried to run away from it.

But right now, right at this very moment, she was having one of the greatest times of her existence.

A moment worth more than any of the powers that she had acquired.

A moment of love.

And she would make sure to take a good taste of it before this candy known as happiness was taken away from her mouth.

* * *

_**Finally, I have this idea out of my head!**_

**_Please leave your reviews and thank you for reading!_**

**_I will accept any help that anyone gives me :)_**

**_Until next time_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi Fate/Grand Order is owned by Type-Moon based on the work of Takuya Satō and Kinoko Nasu... I think**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Little Pink Fairy of Other World

It was a normal day of school. Like all days the President of the Student Council would take the duty of one of the Security Guards that had been contracted by the director of the school in an unconscious attempt to tell her siblings and parents that she could take care perfectly of her territory without their help. Although if one were to ask her, Shitori Sona would say 'It's the duty of the Student Council President,' in any kind of school in Japan, if one were to say such thing, they would be laughed straight to their faces, as the only responsibility that the Student Council had was to tell the principal about the complaints of the students and their recommendations.

The 'Tiger' would be loudly complaining in the teachers' room to be given more food. The girls would be screaming with their high-pitched voices or gasp in awe at the sight of the 'Prince of Kuoh'. The students would be gazing from the distance in admiration to the two most beautiful female students. The eldest child of the Emiya would fall on one of his usual 'accidents.'

The usual.

"Catch them! Those three are running away!"

Yes, the usual.

It was amazing what three scrawny kids could do when their lives were being threatened, by several girls holding their practice swords made of bamboo with murderous intent reeking of their bodies and bloodlust-filled gazes that would have put on shame many berserkers of the times where the Norse religion was the most widespread on the north. But then again, peeking on women who trained under the strict hand of the 'Tiger with the cursed bamboo sword' was not one of the brightest ideas.

Not that those three had the brightest ideas.

From making a hole right on one of the walls of the female bathrooms to entering through the air system. Those three kids were really brave and extremely stupid, to come up with those things two to three times a day all the days of the week.

The three perverts of Kuoh. The children who achieved several detentions that would have normally gotten any student expulsed in the first three infractions, however, not only they have not been expulsed until now but the number of times that they have been punished for these kinds of actions had been more than enough for the mixed schools of all the country to don't welcome them. To make one an idea, just in the first month of the scholar year, they have already acquired thirty detentions for peeking on the female members of many clubs.

Takuro Motohama, the boy who earned the nickname of 'Three-sizes scouter' for his ability to calculate a female's body measurements with a glance. An intellectual mind hindered by his lust, although he is the most level-headed of the group, keeping his cool even when he is doing something lecherous acts.

Yasuaki Matsuda, also known as 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi' and 'Perverted Baldy', a self-proclaimed lolicon. A former jock and school sports star back in junior high school where he broke multiple records, but now is a member of the Photo-club. Not ashamed of talking about lecherous topics or bringing out pornography in public. A trait that has annoyed every simple female member and even some male members of the school was the fact that he was openly trying to take photos of every single part of the girls' bodies.

And the final member, Hyoudou Issei, who is the 'Self-Proclaimed Future Harem King', despite him being one of the most lecherous boys that she found him to be ignorant, self-centered and a little bit arrogant, with a deep obsession with the breasts. Despite that and many flaws, he was still a kind child that liked to help the others, if they allowed him to even get close to them. A kind and talented child but lecherous to the point that no one would find it funny anymore, children who only needed guidance in order to be the best possible human beings... a hard work for a teacher, but she was the only one that was actually trying to change the Perverted Trio, especially the 'Harem King.'

That was why—

She would have to put them—

DOWN!

"Look, it's Emilya-sensei!"

She heard a student cry out before the 'Perverted Glasses' and the 'Perverted Baldy' were down, their eyes completely white as drool started to escape from their mouths. The child in the middle was the one that received her fist as a way of greeting and as a punishment. He blacked out shortly after with a pained gasp.

Sometimes teachings had to be hard, especially with such children that did not seem to know how to correct their mistakes, and the Perverted Trio seemed to be learning better about controlling their lecherous acts after a serious beating, if only for a little bit, and got her a little time for her to give them a little scolding. Hopefully, this time they would listen to her advice instead of staring with perverted grins to her breasts.

She put Hyoudou Issei on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes while the other two openly perverted students—

"Don't worry, Emilya-sensei! We will take care of these two and make sure to send them to the nurse!"

_Such diligent and kind-hearted students._

To think that the girls would forgive them despite all the lowly acts of these children.

She gave a nod in approval, ignoring the terrifying and bloodthirsty looks of the girls as they looked at both unconscious boys whose skin had lost all color.

Now, where to take this child to give him more advice regarding his mannerisms?

The school hours had already ended and the students were already in their clubs... maybe that spot will do.

After all, the little dragon needed to be prepared for the possibility of him ending up in the Other Side of the World. She just couldn't let the child die because fate had chosen him to be the bearer of one of the Divine Constructs that the God of the Bible made for Humanity and their descendants.

* * *

_Ahhh~_

Hyoudou Issei was in heaven right now.

The extremely soft heaven known as the thighs of one of the most beautiful women that he had gotten to see, in person and any source of information.

One of the really few teachers that did not treat him like trash— a thing which he had earned due to his habits of fulfilling his desires— or ignored his presence, Emilya von Einzbern. Or 'Miss Kuudere' as most of the otaku population in Kuoh Academy and the whole town that knew her called her.

She was incredibly tall, reaching to more or less 6 feet, to the point that she towered most of the male population on the whole of Japan. A thing that, despite not giving her the usual attractiveness of other women, made the blood of all kinds of people run as hot as fire through their veins.

114-60-96

Those were the measures provided to them by the trustworthy source that was Motohama. Being more voluptuous than even the number-one beauty of the whole alumni, who was even thicker than most of the models that one would ever see, that was something to be expected from the other-worldly beauty that was the Physical Education Teacher that made many girls question their sexual orientation. Her beauty was hard to describe with just words alone, even saying that she was the embodiment of beauty itself felt like a sin for claiming her to be a beauty was too low for a goddess, like her!

He remained silent as a perverted grin started to cover his face as the teacher patted his head softly. This lasted for a few minutes until she decided that it was enough.

"So you are awake, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Issei already knew that she had noticed that he was already awake, she had like a sixth sense for... _everything_. Nothing could escape from her watch, not counting the feelings of every student that had ever confessed their feelings to them. Over half of the students of Kuoh Academy was already in the 'Beloved Student' zone after they had bluntly said 'I love you' or any of that message variations. The pieces of their broken hearts could be heard easily by any normal human.

"Sensei..."

_Ah, no~ Go away motherly power, I want to think pervy stuff of Sensei._

And it was really hard to do so when the feeling of peace from the soft caress of his head and the warmth of a mother was filling him. _Especially when she was using her ultimate weapon!_

Her smile.

Small it may be to the point that many would not be able to notice, but for those who did it was something that not even the most beautiful of the people couldn't help but blush at the sight. Not even Gremory-senpai— one of the most beautiful women in the whole female population of the school— couldn't help but blush when she saw that weapon of mass destruction of heterosexuality.

Superpowers aside, for Issei it was nice to be on the company of the pink-haired beauty. She was by far one of the best teachers that he ever had, for none of his previous teachers had taken as much attention to him to the point that she felt like a friend to him.

Yes, it was the duty of a teacher to become a sort of friend to the students, but so far, the teachers that he had until now had all just complained and scolded him in mean manners or had just blatantly ignored his very existence, the sole exception that had appeared recently being the Physical Education Teacher. She may be a little cold and strict, but he felt nice around her.

... Could Sensei be a part of his harem when he started to take his first steps of becoming the Harem King?

He would like so, but he also liked the current relationship that he had with her.

"How many times have I scolded you of this kind of behavior?"

_Too many to count_. But he knew that she wouldn't like that joke, so he told her his approximate guess.

"A few times?..."

"Ninety-four times. You know, Issei-kun, I am beginning to think that you do not want a girlfriend."

No, he did want to have a girlfriend, many actually, but he couldn't help but be true to himself. Why would there be any shame in being true to oneself?

She put her finger on her cheek as she tilted her head, an obvious thinking position.

"Or maybe you have liked men all along and this is all a subtle way to show it."

"Th-That's not true!" He practically jumped at those words and looked straight to her eyes, not noticing how close he was of her face. "I love boobs, big boobs, small boobs! I love them all! For the breasts are filled with love!"

The pink head tilted her head to the other side.

"Men with... boobs?"

And so, Issei was broken.

His teacher covered her mouth with her delicate-looking slender hand, probably suppressing her smirk. Moving her head from side to side, little by little she began to lower her hand and he was able to see a full smile bigger than she had ever seen displaying in the face of his favorite teacher. He reverted to the age where he did not know of the glory of the boobs and with a furious pout said.

"That's not funny, Sensei."

"Sorry, sorry, mister 'Future Harem-King', fufufu..."

If it was a rare sight to see Sensei smiling than it was even rarer to hear her laughing. Elegant was her smile and laughter, and it was strange that just by a single laugh she could gather a strange otherworldly glimmer, like the shining of a star.

He lost his sense of time as he carved in his memory that image.

A nice quality time with the nicest of the teachers felt nice... and it would have continued to feel nice if it wasn't for a certain intruder on this special time of Teacher-Student moment!

"Oh! Einzbern-sensei, you... called me here?"

Emiya Shirou.

A handsome bastard he may be, with over half of the hearts of the female population taken by him, the second most popular guy due to his kindness and good looks. The two other members of the Perverted Trio disliked the guy and had never wanted to be in the same room as him for over five seconds, but for Issei— although he had been like that at first due to not having gotten to know him— the guy was really nice, thing that he had gotten to accept after spending a whole evening of cleaning the whole building as a punishment for peeking in the changing room of the club of swimming.

"Greetings, Shirou-kun. Yes, thank you for having freed some space on your busy itinerary of doing the job of the fired repairmen."

Yes, the repairmen who had installed several cameras on the changing rooms of the female students. It was the perverted trio who found about this installed equipment and took the job of uninstalling them. Even they had standards, they may be peeking as well, but they did not bring with them cameras to record every second of their experiences of looking at the naked bodies of the females. Not to mention that those repairmen looked like the sort of ugly bastards from the _netorare_ videos.

And as it would not end well— the Type-A's still haunted him even to this day—, according to those videos, they acted like good members of the institution and pointed out their finger to the repairmen. Quite ironic, wasn't it?

Emiya Shirou had taken the responsibility of the role of repairing all the stuff officially, even though the institution prohibited completely students to have a work, but considerating the need of someone, they made an exception with Shirou and allowed him to work in the school for a remuneration.

"It's not a problem, Einzbern-sensei, but if I may ask, why am I here?"

She got up from the ground and looked him straight to his eyes and said with her calm voice.

"As I would like to keep Hyoudou Issei-kun away from those hobbies of his, I had an idea." She directed her gaze to him now and patted his head. "Why not make him busy with another activity? So, I have called you here to help me..." She went to look at her large backpack that seemed to carry a lot of stuff, bows, arrows, kendō swords, among other things. "To help me find Hyoudou Issei-kun a sport that he would like."

_Eh?_

He liked Sensei and her classes but... he _sucked_ at any physical activity that came from her classes. Average was his build and the classes of Sensei were not for the average, not even for the extraordinary. No one would truly be ready for her classes.

"I see, that makes a lot of sense actually..." he mused as he rested his hand under his chin on a thinking position.

_Ehem! Shirou-kun, where is the magic of friendship right now?!_

A few hours passed.

—And his body felt as if it would break. His head was throbbing, his throat was dry, his bones felt as if they had been shattered, his lungs begged for air as he panted loudly. Every muscle felt as if it would be torn by the slightest movement.

_No *Huff* wonder._

No wonder that some people called her the 'Spartan Goddess', her class was already hard enough for most people— although she gave consideration to every single student's limit and gave them personal works to do in her class, like to people that had least resistance she would give them fewer miles to ran than the ones who had more resistance, her training left them in a poor state. Some of the physically weakest students had even passed out from the physical struggle that they made in her classes.

Shirou still had a lot of energy for more training but now he was resting as his spar partner was on the ground, panting heavily.

"Well, it was as expected that Is—... Hyoudou-kun would not be able to have so much resistance."

Shirou corrected himself, for the name of Issei was also owned by one of the most strict students and the vice-president of Kuoh Academy's student council— Himejima Issei— brother of one of the sexiest girls of the school, had the same name and his monk aspirant friend disliked that they would confuse him with him, not particularly mean to him, but not liking him either for his hobbies of peeking.

"But it is nice to see that Hyoudou-kun has put so much effort into the training."

It was only as expected, he did not want to disappoint Sensei. Not to mention spending time with the Oblivious Prince and Sensei was something that he enjoyed.

"H-hai."

An attempt to look that he could still go despite already feeling that he was a step next to death.

"Come on, come on, you can do more."

She patted his back, not noticing that his _friend_ was beginning to _rise_. At that moment, an energy filled his entire body, a warm energy that he confused as his blood going through his whole body to between his legs to allow his _friend_ to _rise_.

"We still have to go to the archery dojo."

Again, she was carrying him like a sack of potatoes on her right shoulder. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand touching his skin, the feeling of his legs with her large _assets,_ and the view that she had of the heart-shaped bottom of his sensei. A lecherous expression covering his face.

_Ahhh~ God bless obliviousness_.

Considering that miss Emilya was as oblivious as Shirou meant that she would completely not notice any kind of obvious lewd action unless someone told them straight forward, if someone did so, both of them would look away with blush on their faces, although it was more noticeable in the face of Shirou than of miss Emilya despite the later's skin being lighter than Shirou's.

When they all reached, they were met with the sight of a young beauty.

"Einzbern-sensei, Senpai, Hyoudou-senpai? What are you doing here?"

A calm beauty. Long brilliant jet black hair fell from her back while she looked at them with those brilliant amethyst eyes of hers that shined with an innocence of a child, a red-pink ribbon on the left side of her hair.

85-56-87

Those were the measures of the girl dressed in a traditional outfit for the archery club, the girl named Tohsaka Sakura.

Of an average height of 5' 1", she was one of the most beautiful girls of the junior years. But no person was crazy enough to try to hit on her, after all, she was the adorable, pure and innocent sister of the 'Demon Mistress' herself, Tohsaka Rin.

"Evening, Tohsaka Sakura-san, could we use one of the shooting spots of the club? Or do you think that Mitsuzuri Ayako-san would be against the idea?"

The answer was obvious, she did not mind so long not a single member in the club was bothered by it and considering that there was not a single soul in here aside from them, she let them be.

And so, Issei was trying to put an arrow _somewhere _in the bullseye. However-

"Again, Issei-kun, remember that the purpose of this practice is that the arrow lands on the target, not on the ground."

_It is not that easy!_

But he knew that it would make her angry if he said such a thing and would make him repeat the training until he felt as if his soul wanted to escape from his body.

While he was doing a horrible work, Shirou was... being Shirou.

"Good job, Senpai."

Sakura clapped with a calm smile as Shirou's last arrow reached the center of the bullseye like all of his arrows had, making the center of the bullseye look like a porcupine

"It was nothing, Sakura, really, I just had a lucky run."

_Right, like all the other times._

Issei thought sarcastically as he deadpanned at him for his usual humble words that always dismissed all kinds of praise.

Sniper.

That was the nickname that he had gotten after a few weeks of joining the Archery club. Shirou has never missed a single arrow, all of them reaching the center of the bullseye, or so were the rumors, he had always told him that he had failed some. But seeing it in first person... one could easily conclude that those were lies for his expertise, talent and dedication were something that had gotten him far in this club.

Although he had later dropped the club. He had never liked any kind of attention and people calling him like that felt strange for him.

"Lucky run, this. Lucky run, that."

He grumbled as he fell to the warehouse wood that was the floor that they were stepping on.

And even though his hard panting product of a whole day of exercise, he could hear the noise pretty clearly.

_Slap_

The noise of a hand that met hard with flesh, he let his mouth hanging open at the previous action that the youngest sister of Shirou had done, a mischievous smirk on her face as she ran in direction to her older brother and hid behind him after her small hand had met the flesh of the bottom of Sensei. A drop of blood came out from his nose.

"That is what you deserve for having taken my Onii-chan from me, _thot_?"

_Says the little thot_.

It was strange, to think that from a serious father like Kiritsugu and a cheerful innocent-looking woman like Irisviel would conceive... Emiya Kuro. A mini-gyaru, the twin sister of the carbon copy in miniature of their mother— Emiya Irisviel—, of an artificially tanned skin, a light pink hair indistinguishable from the snow-white hair of the female members of her family, cute face, exotic steel-grey eyes and a petite figure dressed in a rather laidback manner.

"Fueh! Kuro, you don't make something like that to an adult!"

Cried out in indignation her twin sister.

Ironically, the little girl— Emiya Illya— was the complete opposite of her 'mature'-minded sister, still thinking and believing in childish things like dragons and fairies. No one would dare to corrupt that part of her and risking to make her cry, not on the same continent as her family, much less in front of any member of their family.

Shy, calm, collected, easily flustered, adorable and innocent to the point that it felt a sin to be so near her. Those words were what defined the little girl of hair as white as snow who seemed to have no relation with his friend when you only counted their physical appearance. The only moments that she was angry was when Kuro was being Kuro.

"Kuro, that is no good, go and apologize with Einzbern-sensei."

Shirou always treated every single female with an attitude of the most educated of the gentleman— an attitude that he had gotten due to living in a full-woman house where the only one responsible was also one of the most strict women that he had ever met, Sella Winter. He tried to pull off the mini-gyaru that was his sister and push her in front of him, but she refused, locking herself with her arms on his legs to the point that one could see a bothered expression of slight pain on the face of the 'Oblivious Knight'.

"No! Onii-chan, listen to reason! That succubus is trying to seduce you and keep you away from your cute and adorable Kuro! She tried to move those big _balloons _filled with nothing but lies and evil!"

_An uncultured brat!_

"Lies!" He raised with a sudden wave of power fueling his very being, a power that would equal the sun. With a speed beyond what he was capable of currently, he instantly appeared behind the little girl of tanned skin and started to ruffle her hair rather brashly to the point that it would hurt. "Sensei's breasts are big because she carries all man's dreams and hopes!"

"Shut up, pervert."

"Kyah!"

He let out a non-masculine noise as the little girl started to bite his hand like a rabid dog.

But before things could get even worse, miss Emilya took Kuro off his arm and started to hug her and gently caressing her.

"There, there, I forgive you, so stop acting in such a way."

Those actions and kind and soft words only made the petite girl get angrier.

"_Ahhh_! No matter what you, _thot_, do, I will not surrender my Onii-chan to you!" Kuro tried to free herself from her embrace to no avail. "And no seduction strategy that you do, _anything_ that you do will not change.. that—" She calmed herself after a moment, embracing the warmth of the tall woman, her head ending buried in her bosom before she moved her head side to side in there. "Onii-chan... this is now my home." She hugged her protectively, not wanting to go away from her embrace.

"Kuro, I don't think that Einzbern-sensei likes—"

Said teacher only continue to pat the hair of the petite girl with a calm expression.

"You will have to pay a fee."

Everyone deadpanned as the older woman continued to pat the petite girl who was comfortable in between the large mountains that were the chest of the Physical Education Teacher.

— They struggled to get Kuro off the chest of miss Emilya, who made no motion to help them, for about ten minutes before she was finally off and after a few seconds. Kuro seemed to regain her former posture and signaled accusingly to the older woman.

"See onii-chan! She even managed to seduce me temporarily! Now, before she uses her charms to get you like the hungry beast that you are due to your sexual repressions with your girlfriend ("Kuro! Stop saying such things!") and keeps you eternally under her thighs and bazoongas!"

_That doesn't sound too bad_.

They continued to stare as the oldest child of the Emiya continued to scold the youngest about how inappropriate was the way that she was speaking and that she was in the wrong in thinking that his teacher would do such a thing. Not that she accepted such things, for the child had done such acts since Issei could remember from the first time that he had met the tanned little girl.

A strange relationship Issei had with the youngest child of the Emiya, but he appreciated her company along with everyone else who was getting ready to go to their respective homes. Sakura had already left without anyone noticing, probably due to the Demon Mistress herself not wanting to spend more than five seconds in his presence, something that he was already used to.

And so, they all went to their respective homes which happened to be on the same street.

Kuoh City was a large place, separated into two sections by a river and connected by a large bridge. The section of urban development, Shinto, and the residential section of the city, Miyama. The urban development section was a compromise of modern buildings, malls, parks, hotels, among many other modern buildings that had been installed around 2000 due to a fire that consumed a large part of the city along with many innocent lives. The residential section of the city was in which all of them lived, being a combination of the western-style of construction and the traditional Japanese.

Large as it was, it was also a peaceful city.

So seeing strange things like the one that they were seeing in front of them was completely inconceivable. The sight of an old man with a little girl that wore nothing but a tidy jet black cloak was something so out of place with the environment of this city that no one knew how to react at it.

The old man on the bench of the park that they were crossing right now stood up and started to walk towards them.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He did not understand why, but each time the cane of the old man hit the ground his heart started to beat harder. His whole body screaming danger at the very sight of the harmless-looking old man. His mirthful expression sending chills to his spine.

_How can someone so harmless looking could be so terrifying at the same time?_

A mystery that he had not the time to question, the reality of the situation and the elderly yet excited tone of the old man taking him out of his thoughts.

"How is your time in this land, miss Hyperstar?"

His smug continued as everyone stared at the old man as if he were insane before directing their gaze to the expressionless tall woman, then at themselves. No one spoke but they could all see that she was not uncomfortable with the presence of the old man so he must be an acquaintance of miss Emilya, maybe her father. They all took their whole attention to the scene before them. Miss Emilya reached to her pocket and pulled out her phone, she started to tap the screen before—

"Hello, is this the police?"

She remained expressionless as the tall old man started to openly laugh at the actions of the tall woman.

"As expressionless and harsh as ever, Emi-chan, jumping to such conclusion... tsk, tsk, tsk, what do I look like to you?"

The answer came as fast as the question had appeared as she hid the phone in her pocket before taking off her track jacket.

"A pedophile with a naked child on his side."

_Boing_~

Was the noise that was created from the movement of her mountains of flesh as she took her jacket off before using it to cover the naked little girl no older than the little sisters of Shirou, while there had been a slight nose-bleed and some spit had fallen from his mouth the moment that he heard the sound, his lecherous expression had died the moment that he saw that the unconscious little girl was actually naked and it was not his imagination. He glared at the old man as everyone else did, everyone with different variations of outrage.

The old man stopped laughing and looked expectantly to her, completely ignoring the glares that he was receiving from the group of minors.

"Well, how is her situation?"

Everyone stopped glaring and shared the same confused look at those words, more so when they looked at the slight look of concern. What kind of concern... Issei was not sure but if he were to choose something similar to this situation then it was like the concern of a child that was looking at an interesting thing that was going to end far too quickly. Maybe he was just seeing things or he could not understand the look in the eyes of the old man, probably the latter.

Issei looked at Shirou who looked back at him, both of them agreeing to ask miss Emilya about what was happening later. Their only two companions watching confused the whole thing without saying a single word, to different degrees.

After checking the pulse of the child and after a few moments of placing her hand on the unconscious child who seemed to have trouble sleeping, a gentle caress on her cheek was enough to calm the child down.

Issei did not know why or how, but he could swear that he had heard the child say a name as a tear fell from her delicate-looking face.

_Sakura..._

He also did not know why he thought that the child was referring to the gentle little sister of the demoness herself.

"She will be okay." The teacher took the child on her arms and hugged protectively the little girl. "But I must ask... what happened to her?"

They unconsciously moved a little forward, waiting for the answer that was going to come out of the mouth of the old man who only sighed before that mirthful smile that was beginning to annoy him returned to his face.

"Well... the same thing that happened to you several years ago, she participated in _that_ and here she is, a little late but hey! I present you to your new little sister, hahaha—"

"I will take her with me."

The old man stopped laughing at the looks on the faces that they had, for it was incomprehensible for them to think that this old man had taken care of their teacher who was always serious at almost all times.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, thank you for saving me all the trouble of taking care of another chuuni."

Upon looking at their expressions of confusion, the old man couldn't help but snicker at them before faking an exaggerated surprised expression.

"Hohhh, didn't you know that when she was younger she was always calling her attacks like 'SuperBeam of Destruction' or the sort?"

It was an amusing thought imagining a younger version of their teacher calling out that sort of attack in public while dressing in a cosplay. It would be if not for the small illusion that they all saw right after he said those words.

_A World of Red staring down at the old man. A rain of solid, liquid, gas and energy threatening to fall upon the old man._

The illusion disappeared as fast as it appeared.

His smile only grew wider.

"Or that she had once used one of the Magical Girl Sticks that I made to play being like a magical girl, hahaha, I still remember the face of the El-Melloi brat when she burned half of the tower in one of her attacks."

_The World breaking apart, billions of eyes staring down at the old_ man.

Wider.

"Or maybe you would like to hear that time when she and Ruby got together and started to launch Magical Girl Sticks so the whole world would know the joy of being a magical girl, hahaha, the destruction and chaos that she had caused in just one day was really funny."

The Sky falling in a rain of meteorites, a white twilight of pure energy.

Even Wider.

"Maybe you will be interested in the time that she—"

"Enough."

A single word and Issei and the rest already felt crushed by an unknown force that disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

She turned around and left without another word, a tinge of red appearing on her face as she moved at a faster pace than normal. They all followed her without properly saying their farewells to the old man.

"Bye bye, Dragon-kun, Blacksmith-kun, Magical Girls!"

The old man couldn't help but laugh as the older woman carried the petite size teenager. The being with an existence extremely similar to her own, yet completely different.

His laughter died down as his body was consumed on a rainbow light, he let out his smug yet kind smile for any person's view.

_Good luck, taking care of yourself, Thief of the Mysteries of the Stars_.

The Ultimate One of the Stars, she who stole the energies of several planetary-level entities.

The one who answered by the name of Emilya von Einzbern. However, most people of the Moonlit World from the world that she came from knew her by another name.

Type-Star. The Murderer of the Celestial Bodies.

* * *

_**Sorry for not making a story in a while, I had been busy with important stuff.**_

**_Please leave your reviews and thank you for reading!_**

**_I will accept any help that anyone gives me :)_**

**_Until next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and the Fate series is owned by Type-Moon and is the work of Takuya Satō and Kinoko Nasu, along with several other people who helped in the development of the series and the Nasuverse.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The One who Failed

They called him the Magician of Time, the Blue Rose of Time. A Sorcerer that not even the greatest of the devils had been able to analyze his magic and defeat him, a wizard that was feared even by the gods and buddhas themselves. The only man of the modern world who was capable of killing gods.

Even if such exaggerated things were true, he had never cared about it. He had never cared about titles, reputation or anything. Although they proved to be useful some times at gaining information, 'companions,' and contracts with a good amount of profit.

Emiya Kiritsugu was his name, the eldest child of a twisted magician who only cared about his research, going as far as to kill his whole family, except for him who had inherited his powerful Magical Energy and was the most skilled in the understanding of his Formulas.

His skin was tanned and his hair was of silver-white, his eyes were of a dull grey that resembled too much to the cold steel of a blade.

And right now, he was—

"I tell you onii-chan, get away from that _woman_, that was probably her kid and she will probably make you fall in her spiderweb to force you to take care of her child before she runs to another country!"

Hearing how his youngest child was badmouthing about the one that had granted him a far greater version of his Magic. The one who had born with such powerful Magic Circuits that it had practically _burned_ her insides, and if it not were for a few contacts he wouldn't be seeing her right now.

"For the last time Kuro, that old man must have been her father and the little child her younger sister, miss Emilya is not that old, there is no way she would have—"

_Slap_~

Kuro slapped his cheek, although he was hardly dazed as the resistance of his only boy was enough to withstand a kick from an angry Sella and not dying despite her kicks being strong enough to break boulders.

"Don't be naive, onii-chan! It's obvious! It's her child that she had in the days that her _thot_ levels had reached a peak!"

_Where she had learned those kinds of words?_

He was pretty sure that no one in the household would dare to say such things and that pervert Issei knew better than to say such things... in fact, if Kiritsugu were to compare the perverted kid with the 'him' when he had first come to the house, he would say that the change was impressive. For a seemingly hopeless case like him.

Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if she had managed to get a hold on that young man's _collection_ that he had managed to discover when he was putting defenses on his house due to the ask of Emilya.

The amount of times that her children and the rest of the younger inhabitants of the Emiya household— A household that was inhabited by several students of Kuoh Academy, most of them being children of his friends and acquaintances— had spent on the house of the perverted child was far too many for him to be comfortable with. Sometimes he questioned the reasoning of Emilya, even if the kid was a possessor of a Longinus, he was far too perverted to be allowed to have a weapon like that. A weapon that could, in theory, kill gods... in the hands of a hopeless pervert.

That was not a good combination.

If it weren't for the kid's innate kindness, he would have finished him off the moment that he had heard about him possessing a Longinus Sacred Gear.

_Sigh_, he only hoped that the kid would not corrupt his baby girls too much, his son, however... he was fine, even if it wasn't because he was far too innocent to even think about such 'shameless' things other than holding hands. Arturia was also the same as well.

Those two were... what had Iri called them... yes.

Cute, their relationship was cute beyond words.

"My, my, Kerry, I think that you are scaring too much Issei-kun."

Had he truly done such a thing?

Now that he thought about it, looking at the pale face of the teenager without control of his own hormones who was trying to pay more attention to his bowl of rice, only to fail miserably as his instincts forced him to look straight to his eyes, as if his body was trying to negate the fact that he was scared of his murderous gaze.

He glanced at one of the mirrors in the room and was greeted with the sight of the most murderous of his gazes, the same one that he had worn when he had killed Chronos, the Greek God of Time, and Duellona, the Roman Goddess of War. Or when he had taken the right eye of the Greek God of Thunder himself for having threatened his family, or when he cut the tongue— among other things that no one wanted to spoke _ever again_— of the Norse God of Lies after he had tried to seduce his Iri with _his_ body. Or after he had cut off the right arm of the Norse God of Thunder after breaking all of his bones. Or when he had torn out the eyes of the Egyptian God of Sun... or any time he was in front of a god or buddha, especially the ones that controlled fate and time.

Such things were not to be left on the hands of such arrogant beings like the gods and buddhas.

Looking at the others... yes, they were also scared of his gaze, everything came to a halt the moment that he had started glaring like this. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to relax by imagining cutting the throat of the God of Mischief that had escaped his hands, a pleasant smile appeared on his face as he continued eating.

A smile that scared everyone despite the innocent look of it.

"The old man... how was he?"

_Could it be that old vampire?_

It was a possibility, the man liked to _travel _far too much for everyone in the multiverse's liking.

That had gotten everyone's attention, only three did not look at him puzzlingly for they had the same idea of who this old man was.

"Well, let's see, Ummm..."

And so for the next minutes, she gave the exact description of the original Kaleidoscope, the Magician of the Jewels, the Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. The same mirthful expression, the same Victorian attire, the same grey facial hair, and the same cane.

"I see... that is indeed the one who raised Emilya."

Or so she had told him.

But considering that his teacher in the higher arts of Magic was a horrible liar, the most probable thing was that it was true.

"See Kuro, I told you."

He seemed satisfied for this, the first time that he had managed to beat a girl on a discussion, and continued eating the dinner that he and Sella had prepared. While Kuro looked at him as if he had betrayed her.

"Mou, we have lost onii-chan, he had finally been seduced by those fake oversized tits."

"That's not true."

All attention was fixed on the matriarch of the house as she smiled gently at them.

"W-why is that, mama?"

The rather shy question came from their older twin. He also looked at her curiously thinking about what could she possibly mean by—

_No way, Iri you wouldn't—!_

However his hopes had been misplaced and he already knew such thing, for the airhead Magician of the Soul, was someone that would always say whatever was in her head, no matter how shameless would the message be.

"Because I and Kiritsugu had checked that her breasts are indeed real and all-natural."

Silence, everyone stared wide-eyed at the husband and wife, as the later looked away from their gazes with a faint flush covering his cheeks.

_Iri, stop_.

No words came out of his mouth.

"M-m-m-mama, you co-couldn't possibly mean—"

"Indeed, indeed, when was it..." She took both of her palms in front of her as she looked to the ceiling while searching for her memory, her eyes brightened like stars when she found it. "Ah! I now remember it was on the same day that I met her, I think that I was a little jealous about Kiritsugu leaving too much the house." _Stop Iri!_. "The first time that I saw miss Emilya, I was really sad, angry, surprised and feeling betrayed, you know." _Please, my children, don't look at me as if I were a sort of trash, I am not the father of Mash_. "So I faced them, but then as I continued talking with miss Emilya, and finally considering how bad in his love life your father is, I understood and believed that she was her trainer. But I couldn't go away with empty hands so I decided that Kerry and I would have with miss Emilya a three—"

He covered her mouth before her jokes got out of hand.

"A tea party, where in the middle of it Iri started to touch too much of the body of Emilya."

It was probably the first time that his children were seeing him with a blush like this one.

_And hopefully the last one._

But knowing his wife... he only hoped that this was the last time that something like this.

He looked at the rest and all that he could see were red faces.

_Sigh... Iri, why did you make such a misunderstanding?_

He looked at his wife as the perverted child passed out from a nosebleed, he frowned as he stared at the child who would probably die from a nasal hemorrhage.

_Let's change the subject_.

"And how did that child looked?"

... A minute and nobody answered, perhaps he should call their attention by shooting at the ceiling?

"W-well." Finally, It seemed that it was not necessary at the end of the day. "She looked... practically like a younger version of miss Emilya, only that her hair was not white but of a light red that looked almost like pink."

He stared wide-eyed— at least for his standards— at his wife who looked at him with a serious expression, a wordless conversation after and he got up from where he was sitting on.

"I am going to ask something to Emilya, please keep my food out of the reach of Arturia and Erica."

It was after he had set a foot outside his house that he had heard the thunderous scream of his youngest daughter.

"Papa and mama fucked with the _thot_!"

... He would have a serious talk with his youngest about proper vocabulary.

* * *

Once again, _he_ walked in hell, however, this hell was different from the one that had given birth to _him_.

For this hell that _he_ was witnessing was a hell that _he_ had created. Now _he_ was just looking at the demons of his past, how he failed to protect any of the people that _he_ had once cared about. Issei, Fuji-nee, Mitsuzuri, Saber, Rider, Rin... Sakura.

So many people that had died due to _his_ actions, due to him failing to do the one thing that _he_ had vowed to do with an unwavering determination. To make sure that no one would cry and live the _hell_ that he had lived through.

In the end, _he_ had failed. _His_ last attempt to protect the few people that he cared for and were still alive. Rider pierced by the corrupted sword of the Black King in an attempt to protect _him_. The Corrupted Proud Once and Future King that died by his hand when _he_ had pierced her heart with his dagger. The pair of sisters, the youngest having torn in half the oldest, leaving her crying and in despair.

The only thing that she was begging at the time.

_Senpai... I beg you, Kill Me._

_He_ tried to make her change her mind for if he were to lose her... then nothing would remain for him, but nothing that he said or do could change anything. She only begged for _him_ to end her nightmare. And so... _he_ obeyed and cut her head off with the corrupted Noble Phantasm that he had taken from _his_ former servant.

And then, he called forth its name, releasing its legend at the cost of his body.

_Excalibur-_

He mouthed the name, without any feeling behind it for all of them had died the moment that he had used the fading Noble Phantasm to kill the woman that he had gone to such lengths to protect her to the point that he had discarded his ideal for her. His first decision as a human being... and his last one.

_MORGAN!_

And so the world was dyed in the brightest of the lights, a light so bright that one was not able to even see the light on it. The corrupted light of the King without emotions.

And in his last moments, the only thing that he saw was—

"Illya..."

It was the little girl who he referred to as a sister who had saved him, after all...

_It is the duty of the older sibling to protect their little sibling, Shirou._

He did not want that, he had disregarded his ideals for a cause that had ended up in a failure, the only thing that he had left to live for was her...

_Please don't do this... Illya._

However, she didn't listen to his pleas, the pleas of a machine that had the sole purpose to save people... and failed to that sole purpose.

_It was bound to happen... Shirou, please... LIVE!_

"ILLYA!"

And so the one who had no purpose in life was granted another one.

_He _panted, _his_ hand unconsciously going to _his_ chest as tears streamed down _his_ eyes down _his_ cheeks. _His _throat felt fry and _his_ heart became heavy, not only that but right at this instant, _he_ felt like emptying _his_ whole insides without any care for his health. _He_ felt the need to threw up everything inside of _him_.

Then _he _started to analyze _his_ surroundings.

_He_ was in a traditional Japanese room, _his _whole body on a futon... although it was too large for _his_ body.

_How could this be?_

The last thing that _he_ could remember was _him_ destroying the Greater Grail and the Evil of Humanity with the swing of the Sword of the Promised Victory. A swing that filled _his_ sight with the brightness of the stars that consumed the darkness of the sins of the whole humankind.

_And then-_

_His_ eyes widened as _he _took _his _hand towards _his_ hair and started to scratch it while feeling uncomfortable. Could have all that he had lived— From him abandoning his ideals for the sake of the broken girl that _he_ loved to the destruction of the Greater Grail— having all been just a _dream_?

_He _laughed hollowly, not been able to hear that _his _laughter was more high-pitched than it used to be. _He _laughed and laughed... until streams of tears started to fall from his eyes while a single phrase kept repeating many times in a row.

_Thank you, Senpai._

_He_ kept crying as _his_ empty laughter filled the room for some minutes until _he_ heard the sliding of the door in front of _him_ and _he_ froze at the moment that he was able to detect the scent of the one in front of _him_.

It was _power_. Pure and unaltered _power_.

It was as if a pure mass of unlimited energy of all kinds was in front of _him_ and not the seemingly fragile woman that _he_ was staring at.

A nosebleed, not because of having felt any kind of sexual response from staring at the body of the woman in front of him but because of the amount of power that she was detecting. Any Magus was able to detect the element and nature of any kind of being by using their senses, in _his_ case, the sense of smell.

And what _he_ was smelling now... _he_ _couldn't_ comprehend it, as immense as the space and power to the point that it was intoxicating. The energy that she was detecting was so foreign, so _alien_ that even though _he_ wasn't analyzing the woman in front of _him_ like _he_ had analyzed the Jewel Sword— Not that _he_ could—, he could feel the same kind of response just by _smelling _her. No... this reaction was even worse.

_He_ wanted to empty _his_ stomach with a single threw up, not caring if blood came out of his insides. _His_ body was tense and _he _was seeing red... not of rage, but because blood was sprouting out of his body.

_Why am I reacting in such a way?_

_He_ couldn't help but question himself as _he_ forgot of anything but the menace before _him_.

It was an _extremely_ well-endowed woman of a tall height, which was strange, even though he hadn't been the tallest man around Japan, nor he was the shortest. It didn't matter. She had... a _strange_ hair, as snow as white but that seemed to reflect the little light that there was in the room, making her hair look of an infinite amount of colors, as if her the strands of her hair were jewels made silk— If she focused more... the color of the hair of the woman in front of _him_ looked of a silver color. Her eyes were as red as blood, like the ones of—

_His_ whole world froze.

_It's the same_.

"I-Illya—...?"

_He_ completely ignored the tone that the words that left _his_ mouth were coming out of his body, that high-pitched tone that only had one other person from his world, devoid of any of that childish innocence that _that_ girl had been faking.

_His_ eyes were wide in surprise as the _bigger_ version of Illya started to get close to _him_ with the plate of food and a mug of tea in a piece of wood that was holding all of it.

_He_ did not take any notice of the words that were coming from her mouth, all that _he_ could do was to stare unblinking at the woman in front of _him_.

Memories floating on _his_ mind as her eyes started to pour tears instead of blood as the woman started to clean _his_ face. Memories of _him_ spending time with the blood family of the man that had adopted him, that had saved _him_ from _there_—

_The man who was in front of him after sliding the traditional Japanese door._

_He_ lost _his_ breath and the whole world seemed to come to a halt at the moment that both of them laid their eyes on each other. Only the man in front of _him_ was occupying _his_ whole vision as _he_ tried to recover from the shock that the man in his mid-thirties had already recovered from. _He_ saw him talk with the _same_ voice, the man had the same features, facial gestures, and gaze.

_It was completely the same save for one thing._

The color of his skin, hair, and eyes.

Instead of having a pale skin with black hair and eyes, this man was of tanned skin with silver hair and eyes... it was as if _he_ was staring at a combination between EMIYA and Kiritsugu.

"Little girl?"

He called out _his_ attention, although he ignored the words to point at him with unblinking eyes and an unbelieving expression covering his face.

"Yo-you are—..."

The man was taken aback and he started to analyze each and single facial gesture that _he_ was doing, not that _he _was noticing for _he_ was more busy trying to figure out if this was a dream.

"Hmmm... miss Emilya here told me that you have been given the responsibility of taking care of you... however there are some things that I must ask you before I accept the request that she had given to me, first things first... who are you?"

_He_ stared unblinkingly at the man of tired eyes and a full of suspicion yet kind voice. _Just like the one that he had that day._ _He_ couldn't help but think. _He _felt like dreaming, _his_ consciousness leaving _his _body and _his_ heart beating so hard that _he _thought that it would burst out of his chest.

He moved uncomfortably in his seat, even if it was the slightest movement that a person could have, for someone who was paying much attention to _every _detail about every single movement of the man, _he_ was able to notice as quickly as it had disappeared.

"I will ask again, who are you?"

After a few moments of not receiving an answer, he decided to snap his fingers in front of _him_ to call out his attention. It worked.

"Now that you are paying me attention... who are you, child?"

_Child?_

_He_ couldn't help but frown at the question. Yes, comparing to the others in this room, _he_ was young, but _he_ was not a child. However, _he_ dismissed it to continue with the flow of this conversation.

"Emiya Shirou."

And with just two words, the man froze. He stared wide-eyed at _him_, _he_ heard a gulping sound coming from his throat before he hardened his gaze to the point that it looked more like hard steel than soft flesh.

"How old are you, little girl?"

_Little girl?!_

Now, _he_ took offense for that. _He_ may not be the most masculine looking guy around, but _he_ did not look feminine at all.

"I am a man, sir."

He couldn't help but frown before looking at the woman, who only shrugging as her crystal-like hair became completely white like snow. A _familiar_ smell entering _his_ nose but _he_ was not quite able to put where had _he_ smelt this _smell_ before. No, there was not only one _familiar _smell yet at the same time completely different getting closer and closer, but there were also multiple ones coming closer.

"Now, little girl, I think that you are a little blind... have you went to the doctor recently, my child?"

_His_ eye twitched involuntarily, the tone of the man was serious and the cold that covered _his_ whole body allowed _him_ to remain a little bit calm in this situation... if having your internal thoughts just being a series of screaming and breathing heavily. Sweat started to appear on _his_ whole body.

"I think, Kiritsugu, that the question should be 'since when have you stopped being a male, little girl', am I right, young one?"

_He_ continued to stare at the living incarnation of power. A mirror appearing in front of _him_, and what _he_ looked on it—

_Hmmm, your body is broken isn't it, a problem, a problem indeed... can't be helped, as the big sister, it is my duty to keep you safe so Shirou, I want to give you—_

_Her body._ _He_ was in her body, however, this body did no longer looked like the one of the child of the winter, the exotic mix of bright golden and crimson in the tonality of _his_ irises was an obvious giveaway. The frame was the same, the same height, measures and features distinctive of the blood child of _his_ father and _not_ the man in the same room as _him_. It was the irises and the color of the hair the only thing that distinguished this body now.

_He_ continued to like at _his_-_her_ hands, _his_ eyes started to get glassy before little tears started to escape.

_He_—No, now _he_—Emiya Shirou— assumed that _he_ was now biologically a 'she' and so... should he start referring _himself_ as a woman.

Thoughts for another time.

"Hmmm, I assume that that reaction can tell you the answer, don't you think so, Kiritsugu?"

_Please, stop_.

_His_ heart _ached_ every single time the woman called out the name of the man that had saved Emiya Shirou from that _hell_ that he had caused. A man with a distant gaze yet a warm one... then why did this one felt so different. _He_ knew the kind man that _his_ old man had become after the Fourth Grail War, yet the man in front of _him_... this man had a different kind of warmth emanating from him, similar to the one of _his_ old man but not quite the same.

"Yes, so it would seem."

The man started scratching the back of his head as he started pondering on something. Finally straightening his back before looking at _him_ with the _same_ eyes that the 'him' that _he_ remembered the day that _he_ had met him, and so he said the same words after a short sight.

"Well, there are a few things that I should ask but... would you like to go with this old man that you have just met or would you like to—?"

_He_ did not even consider the other possibility, the moment that the first part of the question had left his mouth, _he_ already had _his_ answer.

And so, the child got off the bed silencing the man, just so she could later capture him with _his_ arms as thin as branches, refusing to let go of this _dream_ or this_ reality_, _he_ did not care.

"I would like to."

_Infinity of sentences, infinity of apologizes being unable to escape from _his _mouth._

And so they fell into silence, which allowed them to hear the murmuring sounds that came from behind the sliding door. The man continued to hug the child as small as his girls, uncaring about the audience that was 'hidden' behind the traditional door.

Finally, one of them got enough of waiting, or maybe the girl that decided to slide the door was just curious and her innocent curiosity made her oblivious of the requests of her friend to return to her hiding place and not slide the door.

The sound of the door called the attention of the child who was restraining the tears from falling... however, _he_ failed.

_Rin. Rider. Saber. Illya... Sakura._

And so _his_ whole world froze, not hearing the soft voice of the girl who had to slide the door to see the ones inside the room.

Tears fell as the _dream_ continued, or so the little fairy of another world believed.

* * *

**_Information: For human Magi, their bodies are first-grade catalysts and the hair of a female Human Magus is a powerful fuel for their Magecraft... then how powerful would the hair for a higher being directly connected to the Root be?_**

* * *

**_Please leave your reviews and thank you for reading!_**

**_I will accept any help that anyone gives me :)_**

**_Until next time_**


End file.
